


You are not alone

by NiciJones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, No particular season, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Derek, Sorry Not Sorry, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: Stiles' dad gets kidnapped one evening and after a message, he gets a message from the kidnapper to meet him.





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vehicaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicaro/gifts), [Sterek7397](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek7397/gifts).



> My first trip into the Teen Wolf world. I hope you are not going to kick me right back out again after reading this.  
> For the setting: Derek is an alpha with a pack and Scott is one of his betas. Otherwise, there is no mention of the canon.
> 
> Now, this is for the people who dragged me into the hell hole of Teen Wolf and made me drop everything to obsess over this show. I didn't even try to be nice.

“Dad?” Stiles frowns and gets up. He’d heard some clatter downstairs. Had he dropped something?  
“Dad?!” He calls out again and gets up from his desk. He would just… Take a look. Since he’s found out that werewolf and a lot of other mythical creatures exist and have a constant tendency to burst into his life he has become more a little- _wary_.  
“Dad?!” Stiles sprints down the stairs. Hoping it’s nothing, hoping at least it’s something so he has a chance to do something, anything.  
The tracks of blood are the first thing he sees. “No, no, no.” He mumbles not even noticing it. Not his dad… The curtains flap in the wind and the light of the moon illuminates the scene. He’s obviously been dragged, bleeding, probably unconscious. For some reason, the ground is suddenly coming closer and it takes him a moment his knees are giving out and his breathing is too quick and shallow to get any real air in. 

_Fucking do something, Stilinski._

Normally, he’d call his dad. Normally, his dad isn’t dead. _He’s not dead, Jesus Christ, but he will be if you don’t do something._ Stiles gets his phone out of his pocket. Who to call, who to call?  
His fingers are shaking and they’re red and he notices he probably touched the blood when he was trying to stop his fall.  
He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to get some air into his lungs. He needs to call someone. 

He dials Scott’s number.  
“Stiles, hey, buddy, I hope this is important because you know this is Allison and my night…” He hears and shuffling of blankets in the background.  
“Scott, you have to come here. Now. Something terrible happened.” Stiles says fighting to stay calm but his voice is breaking. His eyes are still following the tracks of blood and he feels himself starting to shake. “Please.” He adds.

In the end, he doesn’t know how long it takes Scott to arrive. He’d scrambled back after he’d realised that he was still kneeling in the blood of his dad and then- he just stayed pressed against the kitchen cabinet. Trying to breathe, trying not to think _what_ if.  
Scott bursts in through the door, claws already out and eyes yellow. “Stiles!” He calls out and looks from him to the open window.  
“It’s my dad,” Stiles whispers. “I think someone or- something has him.”  
Scott shifts back to human then since he realises that it’s too late. He turns the light on and rushes over to Stiles’ side. Kneeling down next to him he pulls Stiles closer who’s still shaking.  
“Who did this? Who did this, Scott?” He asks frantically.  
“I have no idea,” Scott admits worriedly looking at the evidence in front of them. He doesn’t even want to imagine what happens if Stiles loses his dad.  
“Then find someone who does!” Stiles screams and there are fresh tears streaming down his face.  
Scott nods frantically and gets his phone out again. “Alright, alright, I’m calling Derek.” 

Stiles sinks back against the cabinet. He needs to calm down. He needs to clear his head or he would be of no use. Who drags someone out, dead or alive? They clearly had still a use for him.  
He’s not sure what Scott tells Derek on the phone or how long it takes for the alpha to get here but then he’s suddenly standing in the doorway.  
Stiles doesn’t say anything as he walks in and inspects the traces of blood, the signs of scratches on the counter and on the windowsill.  
“What happened?” He asks and turns to face Stiles.  
_Be calm,_ he tells himself and swallows. “I was upstairs, hanging around on the internet when I hear a crash from down here. Thought he knocked something over and wanted to make sure he was okay, you know? Then I thought maybe he’d fallen over and hit his head and came downstairs.” He leaves out the part where he already panicked because it could be another supernatural thing, hell, it probably was! “And then there’s all this _blood_ and-” His voice cracks and he has to stop speaking for a moment.  
“Stiles.” It’s Scott who squeezes his shoulder lightly.  
Stiles looks at him and then at Derek who looks- almost sympathetic. Yeah, no. We are still talking about Derek Hale after all.  
“Well, he’s gone.” Stiles points out. A moment of silence follows in which they hear the curtains flap again.  
“Call the police,” Derek says eventually. “Sleep at Scott’s. Let them do their jobs.” He suggests and his voice is soft but also like it’s the obvious solution.  
“What?” Stiles asks, shocked.  
And now Derek tilts his head and does this annoyed look.  
“I didn’t call you here to tell me that, alright?” Stiles says vehemently and he scrambles back on his feet trying to look more capable than he is.  
“Well, Scott is the one who called.” Derek points out with a little shrug and how _dare_ him?!  
“This-” Stiles points out at the floor drenched in blood. “Was not done by someone human. And I want you to find out what it was and how I can kill them.” He snarls and glares up at Derek.  
Derek just stares at the moment. Shocked? Surprised? He looks at the window and then back at him. “No, listen. I have no idea who or what that was. It could’ve been something supernatural, could be not? Look, I have important things to do, I’m an alpha without a real pack-”  
Stiles doesn’t know where he gets the strength from but suddenly he has grabbed Derek by the labels of his stupid leather jacket and pressed up against the nearest wall. “YOU TELL ME WHAT THAT IS! DEREK, YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME FIND THEM AND KILL THEM BECAUSE-” He roars but he’s shaking again and his voice cracks. Derek’s eyes only glow red for the fraction of a moment before he looks at him confused.  
Stiles is still breathing fast and searching Derek’s face for some sort of agreement when he notices that he’s wrapped his hand around Stiles’ bicep- there are tears streaming down his face again.  
“I don’t want to be alone,” Stiles whispers not able to look at Derek anymore. The fear is clawing at his throat and he can’t even manage to be embarrassed to break down in front of Derek.  
He just gives in, the images of his mother’s funeral appearing in his head again but this time he’s alone and he’s older and it hurts even worse. Why even try at school anymore? Why even do anything at all?  
Derek’s arms come to wrap around him slowly and just hold him, pressed to his chest. Above Stiles’ head, he sends a gaze to Scott that’s clearing seeking for help. He is overwhelmed by this.  
Scott just shrugs. If anyone can handle this it is Derek. He’s- Well, he’s alone, too.  
“Do something,” Scott whispers, silent enough so Stiles wouldn’t hear but Derek definitely could.  
Derek looks down at Stiles who’s slowly starting to calm down. Apparently, the problem had fixed itself.  
“You’re not alone though,” Derek says softly. Stiles has Scott and- well. He has Scott. Derek realises that this might’ve been a really stupid thing to say.  
Accordingly, Stiles glares up at him and steps back. “Never mind, this was just-” He gestures towards Derek’s chest against which he’d just cried. “Never mind.” He clears his throat and turns around.  
“I’m calling the police station now. You can go.” He gestures and moves back to the kitchen counter where he’d left his phone.  
Derek and Scott exchange a conflicted look behind Stiles's back but then a loud howl drifts in through the window and Derek practically sprints out. Scott looks back to Stiles.  
“You’ll be fine, right?” Scott asks quickly and is out of the door before Stiles can properly answer.  
“Of course, I’ll be. Whenever am I not?” Stiles mumbles and calls the police.

They ask him questions and wrap him in a blanket. Stiles just feels- kind of numb. They ask him if he has some relatives to stay with and he says yes. Thankfully Scott’s mom lets him in and sleep in the guest room. She also makes him tea which he doesn’t touch.  
He could’ve prevented this if he weren't weak. If he hadn’t been human, he would’ve been able to stop this or follow them. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t want to be a werewolf. He knows the shit that is attached to it. But he wants his dad back. He wants him to be proud on the day he graduates, on the day he brings someone home he approves of, the day he graduates from college, the day he’ll say “Yes, I do” and maybe even to hold his squirming little grandchild.  
Stiles reaches up and rubs his eyes since they’re wet and tired. He doesn’t want to fall asleep. Whatever would linger there, would only make it worse.

They excuse him from classes for two days and at first, Stiles tries everything. He looks at the kitchen again, he breaks into the police station and reads the file. But there’s nothing. Nothing to help him. So eventually, he starts to just lie around. He stares at the ceiling and- doesn’t go to school. He can’t stay at Scott’s for that though. And he definitely cannot go back.  
The old Hale house is not actually comfortable. Everything smells of dust and it’s kinda cold. But Stiles doesn’t really care. Derek doesn’t live here anymore after all so there is no one to bother him in doing nothing.  
Eventually, the thought occurs to him that Derek lost his family here. He wonders what that feels like and reaches the conclusion that it doesn’t matter if it’s one or several people. It was the whole family, for both of them.

After exactly a week there’s a message. Stiles crouches down as he walks back from taking a piss. There are a time and an address. It would be very, very stupid to show up alone, Stiles figures so he calls Scott and spends his time apologising for ten minutes because Scott can’t stop being upset with him.  
“Yes, now, are you going to back me up on this thing or not?” He asks and finally Scott agrees.

They take Stiles jeep. The place is an abandoned warehouse with empty concrete walls and pipes sticking out everywhere.  
“What exactly do you think are we going to find here?” Scott asks quietly.  
“Well, are you asking me what I think we are going to find or what I’m _hoping_ to find? Because one is the corpse of my dad, the other is my dad alive.” Stiles answers clearly pissed. He lets the flashlight travel over the path in front of them and the walls next to them while they walk. 

They find the huge main hall eventually and then there’s a noise. A growl. A werewolf.  
“Stay back!” Scott demands and shifts.  
Stiles does as he says because really what choice does he have. They look around waiting for where he’s coming from when Stiles spots red eyes.  
“Scott! It’s another alpha!” It’s the last thing he can warn him of before he has to duck behind a piece of what used to be a machine probably. Scott slams against the wall behind him in the matter of a minute, his chest bloody and clearly knocked out. Since they’re wounds from an alpha Stiles guesses he’s not standing up anytime soon.  
Panicked he covers his mouth to stop his frantic breaths from being so loud in the empty building. Empty except for him and the alpha. He can hear him snarl and wonders if he was the one who killed his dad.  
“Stiles, come out. I can give you a gift.” That’s a man’s voice now. He shifted back. But why? What gift? His dad.  
Stiles jumps up and walks out into the open space. He swallows at the sight of the man, tall and muscly. He will clearly have no problem to take on Stiles. That means he has to be cleverer.  
“What do you want?” Stiles calls out trying to be cool, to at least appear to be in control for a second.  
“I can give you something beautiful. Have you never wanted to be strong? Fast? Perfect sight? Perfect hearing?” The man drawls and walks closer. His eyes are flashing red again and it’s fucking terrifying.  
_He wants to bite me,_ Stiles realises and wonders why. It doesn’t make sense. “Oh no,” he starts voice already sounding weaker than just seconds ago and the back of his legs bump into the machine he had hidden behind before. “I know what that bullshit means, you asshole.” So okay, maybe trying to antagonise him wouldn’t be the best method.  
Luckily, the guy just grins and walks even closer. “Didn’t you want to be able to protect your dad, Stiles?” The man says and his hand settles on Stiles’ chest slowly pushing him-  
“Don’t you dare bring my dad into this!” Stiles growls anger giving his voice new strength.  
“But I am. You know. You are a smart kid. With Scott’s powers, you could’ve saved him. And Scott is not even in a proper pack.”  
Stiles swallows as he can feel his back making contact with the machine. He doesn’t like this at all. He’s vulnerable like this. Not that he could’ve done much against an alpha in any other position but this is- unfortunate.  
They’re both surprised by the loud roar and suddenly the guy is tackled to the ground in a mess of limbs and fur. Stiles’ first thought is _Scott_ but he’s still slumped against the wall unconsciously. He looks back at them and they have separated now, snarling at each other and red eyes glowing in the dark. Derek. Of course, it’s Derek. Stiles lets out a relieved sigh.  
“Don’t you dare touch him!” Derek roars and then tackles the other alpha again. For awhile Stiles can do nothing but watch as they fight. He does get off the machine though and makes sure that there’s a wall behind his back.  
“Scott?” He whispers and shakes his shoulder. There’s no way Derek can take on an alpha alone. They would probably fight until one of them collapses of exhaustion. And he would need to carry Scott out of here to flee.  
He has no time to think up a plan for that because he suddenly sees the wrong alpha running towards him. “Uhm, Derek?!” He asks panicked but eventually, he has no choice but to run.  
He stops when notices the werewolf is gone and Derek is looking around.  
“What just happened?” Stiles asks. “Where is he?” He adds after a moment when he realises this might be the more pressing issue here.  
Derek gaze flickers around, his nose twitching as he sniffs the air. Then his gaze locks onto something above Stiles and his eyes widen.  
“What?” Stiles asks panicked and looks up. There’s a massive glass pane above him.  
“Get down!” Derek roars and jumps, tackling him just in time.  
Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and curls up when he hears the glass shatter above them but he doesn’t get hit by a single shard. When he opens his eyes slowly Derek is leaning over him. He’d covered his body with his own.  
Stiles lets out a relieved breath. “Thanks. Shit, man. I thought I was going to get hit by a thousand shards for a second.”  
Derek nods. “It’s okay.” He says staring down at Stiles just how he’s staring up at him in return.  
“Actually you have something-” Stiles reaches up and brushes a bit of glass out of Derek’s hair.  
Derek doesn’t say anything just follows his movements with his eyes for a second.  
Stiles lets his hand sink back down realising this is starting to get awkward. “Well, yeah. Okay. We can- should get out of here.” He says when Derek’s eyes widen suddenly.  
“Derek?” Stiles asks worried what had happened now. Had he heard something?  
But when Derek opens his mouth there’s blood dripping out. His arms are shaking and the blood is landing on Stiles’s neck who still can’t believe this is happening. He doesn’t even know what exactly is happening. Then his eyes travel down and there’s a pipe coming through Derek’s chest.  
He screams because his friend has just gotten impaled. This would’ve been him in the first place if Derek hadn’t decided to save him.  
Derek starts to shift his weight above him and Stiles tries to stop him because while he’s no expert in first aid this is probably not something you should start moving with. But Derek is shifting to one arm and shoving him out of the way before he collapses.  
“Derek!” Stiles shouts and scrambles to kneel over him gently turning his head.

“Well, well, well. If that isn’t touching.” That’s a new voice.  
Stiles turns to look where the voice is coming from and discovers another man, dressed in a coat so long it drags against the concrete floor.  
“Let’s make it a little more touching.” He nods and then Stiles sees the other alpha again, in human form this time and he’s pushing-  
“Dad!” He calls out and jumps up. He can’t leave Derek’s side though. Conflicted he looks back and forth. “How are you?”  
The man drops him to the floor and he groans and that’s a good sign because he’s still _alive_.  
“There we go.” The man says and steps properly into the room. He’s wearing a head though so Stiles can’t really see anything. Suddenly he gets dragged away from Derek and struggles fruitlessly in the grip of the alpha.  
“What do you want?” Stiles asks desperately. He just wants this nightmare to end. He wants to go back home and have his dad yell at him for not doing his dishes. He wants to be angry at Derek for not picking them after school.  
“I want you to be part of my pack.” The man says slowly.  
Stiles frowns. “Wait. Are you an alpha as well? Is this some co-leading bullshit?” He asks and tries to twist in the hold to look at the alpha.  
“No, no. He just listens.” The man says but there’s apparent excitement in his voice. “Do you have any idea how much power I have with an alpha at my feet? I whistle and he comes.” He explains and the man behind Stiles tenses. So the guy controls an alpha. But what for?  
“Do you know how easy it is to find betas and omegas willing to be part of his pack? It’s so easy to find them and once he’s gained their trust I can easily kill them.” The man walks over to Derek, glass crunching under his feet. “And alphas? Have never been easier to take down.” He nudges Derek’s shoulder who groans, hands trying to push him off the ground.  
“Get the fuck away from him!” Stiles yells and starts fighting the grip again.  
“Relax. I’m not actually going to kill him. Not yet anyway.” He says. “You didn’t get my point, did you?”  
Stiles narrows his eyes at him. “Of course, I did. You’re strong with an alpha but you’d be invincible with a pack.” He spits the word out with disgust. How can he think for a second that he’d agree to this?  
“Exactly. Very, very good.” He walks over towards Stiles and pets his hair. “You see, that is why I want you on my team. I have muscles. But I think another brain would help this pack immensely.” He says softly. There’s a growl and the noise of struggling bodies behind him and Stiles gulps. They are both worried about him but he needs to keep calm here.  
The man smiles and lets him go before walking back into the space between Derek and his dad. Suddenly, there’s a gun in his hand.  
“So who am I supposed to shoot first?” He asks and spins it between his fingers.  
Stiles’ eyes widen as he realises. It’s a normal gun though. A normal bullet, a normal pipe.  
“Derek.” He says and looks over at the werewolf who stops struggling and looks over at him. There’s a moment of shock before understanding settles in.  
The man looks surprised from Stiles to Derek to his gun. Then he seems to realise. “Oh, right. Nearly forgot.” He throws the gun away and gets a bullet out of his pocket. “I prepared this. Wolfsbane. Very efficient.” He gets a shotgun out and loads it. “So. Wana reconsider?” The man asks. Stiles pales.  
His mind is racing a mile a minute. What is he supposed to do?  
“Stiles.” It’s his dad speaking for the first time since he arrived. “It’s okay. Really.”  
_No, no, not happening,_ Stiles thinks.  
“Pick me,” Derek says then and looks at him. His gaze is sure but Stiles can’t. He can’t condemn anyone to death. Much less does he want to choose.  
“Pick me, Stiles.” Derek repeats and his tone… Stiles knows that tone.  
“Derek, I can’t.” He starts to say. “No, I can’t do this.” He shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He just wants to wake up.  
“Stiles,” Derek repeats. “I’ll be fine.” And that tone again. It sounds like he has a plan. He has to have a plan. Stiles forced the air out of his lungs. Of course, Derek has a plan. He didn’t show up here unprepared. He wouldn’t just die. This is Derek, after all.  
“Okay, okay. Derek. I pick Derek.” He presses out not taking his eyes off him.  
The man chuckles. “Fine, Stiles. You could’ve just become part of my little pack, you know?” He aims his guns at Derek.  
“And kill innocent people? Let’s be real here if I become part of any pack it’s going to be his.” He nods towards Derek. At that Derek seems to look a little pleased, the corners of his mouth twitches and Stiles tries to mirror it.  
“Pity, Stiles.” The man says and the gunshot rings loud in the empty building. It seems to echo from every wall and make it back into Stiles' ears.  
The man leaves then and Stiles can feel the werewolf letting go of him and following him out. But he couldn’t care less right. He runs over to Derek side who’s wincing. He’d been shot in the chest. This is different from when it was his arm. The poison is going to reach his heart quickly. Very quickly and he can’t cut anything off.  
“Derek, Derek, what’s the plan? Come on, tell me about your _fantastic play_ so you don’t die here.” Stiles mumbles and rolls him on his back carefully putting his head into his lap.  
Derek looks up at him softly and- smiles. “It’s okay. You’re not alone.” He whispers and coughs and there’s more blood coming out of his mouth.  
“No. No, _listen_. Listen, you are _not_ dying here. You have a plan.” Stiles says frantically. “Right? You sounded like you have a plan. I wouldn’t have picked you if you didn’t!” His voice is becoming more and more agitated.  
“That’s what I wanted,” Derek says.  
Stiles' eyes fill with tears. What is happening? Derek is not dying. He can’t be. He reaches out rips the shirt open take a look at the wound. Black lines are already spreading.  
“Derek, no, you can’t do this.” Stiles pleads as his hands search for his heartbeat.  
“Stiles, look. It’s okay. I was alone. Nobody is going to miss me.” Derek says and his voice is rough.  
Stiles smacks him for that. “You idiot! You absolute idiot!” He yells. “I wouldn’t be here crying if you had no one that cared about you, right?” And he is. Crying that is. His tears are streaming down his cheeks and dripping onto Derek’s face.  
Who reaches up now as if he had just noticed it. “I’m sorry, then,” Derek says slowly while he tries to wipe Stiles’ tears away but they just keep coming.  
“Too late, asshole.” Stile sobs and presses his hand harder against his chest trying to convince himself that it isn’t his heartbeat weakening just Stiles’ grip.  
“Look out for your dad,” Derek mutters. “And for Scott.”  
“No, would you- would you shut up!” Stiles presses his hand over Derek’s mouth to shut him up. “Stop talking like you’re dying!” He demands and there’s actually an amused twinkle in Derek’s eyes. Stiles pulls his hand away slowly.  
“Well but I am.” Derek points out his voice already weak.  
“Not funny.” Stiles retorts and leans down. “Not funny.” He makes clear.  
The kiss is more of a press of lips against lips really. Stiles isn’t even sure if Derek would have the strength for more than this. He just lingers for a moment and when he pulls back Derek’s eyes are unfocused and glazed over.  
He does the only thing he can think of doing to release the pain. He screams at the top of his lungs. The whole agony echoes from the wall but it helps nothing. Derek stays limb in his hold.

“Stiles.” It’s his dad and Stiles takes a moment before he looks over at him. “Could you-”  
Stiles registers he’s still bound and he nods carefully laying Derek on the ground before he goes over to him.  
As soon as his dad’s arms are free he embraces him. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles and the numbing state of shock melts away and the tears come back. He can’t even look at him lying there, dead.  
“What happened?” Scott barges in still slightly limping but ready to fight. Stiles presses his face into his dad’s jacket even harder.  
Above his head, his dad shakes his head at Scott who looks at Derek and then at them realising he might better shut up.  
Stiles can’t take it anymore then, how they are all acting like he’s going to shatter any second. He turns to look at Scott. “He’s dead.” He says. “I just killed him! They wanted me and I let them kill him!” He struggles in the grip his dad suddenly has on him. He wants to go over to him, he wants to roll around in the glass shards because they are as shattered as he feels like.

 

It’s only his dad, Scott and himself who attend the funeral. 

**Fin**


End file.
